Legend of the Eight Firstborn
Legend of the Eight Firstborn is the finale of the Firstborn Saga, and the finale to Gamewizard's First Series, and his greatest and most popular story since Operation: GALACSIA. The storyline has the same deal as the Sonic Adventure series, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with several characters' adventures happening at one time. The story is actually made up of several stories packed into one, and has tons of different plotlines, but still focuses on the one ultimate goal. The story was published on January 5, 2012, and was completed on November 7, 2012. It is preceded by the second part of the Nightmare Series, and is followed by First Day. During the ending author's note, Gamewizard made a hint to the sequel to Firstborn, called Legend of the Seven Lights, which will take place in the Nextgen Series. Chapter List # Prologue: Dawn of the Benders # The Hunted Siblings # Crazy Girls # Kremcroc Rekruitment # Death Egg Duel # The Well of Darkness # Jungle Beat # Lament of the Leaders # Legend of the Eight Firstborn # Celebi, Spirit of Woods # The First Born Caught # Dino Fury # The Long-Lost Princess # Bounty Hunters and Stowaways # Battle Down the Bayou # Ask Malladus # Both Teams Meet # The Hero of Time # Battle in the Skies # New Arrival # Magician Madness # Oceanic Base # Swords Clash and Krems Krash # Jeong-Jeong's Fire # The Forest of Darkness # Psycho Training # Destination: Vaporization # Bumi's Strength # The Yin-Yang World # The Legendary Captain Rourke # Naval Battle # Pakku of the Sea # Land Under the Sea # The Princess Returns # The Adventures of Sandman and Coldman # Return of Meta Knight # Dimentia's Reform # Revitilization # Only A Ghost's Chance # Toxic Love # A Poisonous Date # Dust of the Past # Podrace Pummeling # Siege of Star Station # Dream Phantom # The Past and Now # The Battle Between Dimensions # Separated # Up Sky Pillar # Prisoners of War # The Earth God # City of Wars # GUN's Last Stand # Gnaa's Puppet # The Master Returns # Impending Doom # The Great Rescue # The Negatar's Opposite # Dr. Eggman Has a Great Big Fall # The Spirits' Library # Kam 'n' K. Rool Duel # Night of Gloom # A Wicked Deal # Stolen Time # The Dawn's Arise # Path of Redemption # Revan Bane Sidious # Calling All Heroes # It's Our Show Now # Remaining Hope # HEROES TOGETHER! # Duel of Two # Trials of the Elements # The Trial of Willpower # The Trial of Emotion # The Trial of Knowledge # The True Tale of Arceus # The Holy Triangle # Lost Courage # Ganon Reborn # The War's End # When Darkness Calls # The End of All Worlds # The Scattered Realms # Arceus, Bringer of Apocalypse # Rebirth of God # A New Beginning Gameplay Legend of the Eight Firstborn's gameplay takes after that of the Smash Bros. series and Kid Icarus: Uprising. Each of the characters has their own set of combat skills and mechanics, with some abilities unlocked later in the story, and being needed to progress through levels. Like in Smash Bros. Brawl, several characters are given their own storyline and fight their way through their own series of stages, and the story alternates between each characters' story, until some eventually meet up at some point. Also, certain characters, depending on their story, will have gameplay mechanics that mimic those of game characters they are paired with, for example Kami and Donkey Kong, or Rachel and Link. The action stages in Firstborn work the same way as Brawl, with characters fighting their way through a series of obstacles in order to reach their goal. At the end, their score throughout the stage is totaled, and a grade is given, from T, E, D, C, B, A, to S-rank. Character Story Arcs Shaunie's Arc at his house one day when a band of Stormtroopers comes to arrest him for assistance with the KND. He is saved by Tommy and Mushi, who take him to a small non-operative child group called the Junior Prospectors, led by Luvbi, who plan to help the KND fight the Dark Armies and show the real operatives how good they can be. Along the way, Shaunie has shown mostly cowardice, often causing his teammates to get into trouble. But he must learn to have courage and face his fears if he's ever to save them from King Bowser's clutches. Kami's Story When Kami was sword-training with Ava and Kweeb at Sector J one day, they suddenly spot a Kremling ship fly past them and decide to chase it. They wind up on Tiki Island and get involved with the Kong Family in going to rescue a horde of bananas the Kremling Krew stole. As they infiltrate the Kremlings' bases, the Kremling leader, King K. Rool takes a sudden interest in Kami. He recognizes her as the daughter of Kameron Drilovsky, an enemy of his that foiled his plans during the Kremian Wars, and now wants to make her his apprentice. Kami refuses his offers and vows she'll stick with her alien friends, but that changes when K. Rool's brother zaps her with a Darkness Cannon, awakening her negative thoughts against aliens. Now she must learn against these thoughts if they're able to thrawrt K. Rool's plans of awakening an ancient power. Jagar's Story As the assistants of Dialga, Jagar and the timebenders must enter the Mortal World and deliver the Spirit Balls to the Firstborn Guardians. But while there, Jagar leaves on his own mission to make amends with a banished friend of his, Yuki Crystal, but things don't end quite well. When the timebenders have to leave back to their original mission, Jagar is still feeling upset, but must definitely find a way to help his friend when he gets involved (unknowingly) in a plan of Rumpel Stiltskin's to bring back a banished wicked witch. Category:Stories